


Podfic of gardnerhill's Brighton Memoirs

by gardnerhill, methylviolet10b, MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of gardnerhill's story Brighton Memoirs, featuring MonkeyBard as the voice of John Watson, and methylviolet10b as the voice of Sherlock Holmes and Mrs. Hudson. </p><p>A prize for gardnerhill for her perfect score in JWP 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of gardnerhill's Brighton Memoirs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brighton Memoirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/768788) by [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill). 



**Edited to add:** Some users have reported problems when trying to download the file from Tindeck - specifically reports of Tindeck itself being potentially unsafe for downloads, although many others have encountered no problems. Regardless, if you just want to listen to the podfic and not take any risks, you can do so using the player on [my LJ page](http://methylviolet10b.livejournal.com/162601.html). Thanks to those who alerted to potential problems!

Player page, for listening only: [here](http://methylviolet10b.livejournal.com/162601.html). 

For downloads of the file from Audiofic: [go here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/brighton-memoirs), with extra thanks to HBB!

For downloads of the file from Tindeck: [Free MP3 download: **BrightonMemoirs.mp3**](http://tindeck.com/listen/odva)

Player page on Tindeck: [Hosted on Tindeck](http://tindeck.com/listen/odva).


End file.
